Painful Love
by Brunettshipper
Summary: Dedication to Arysd. What if your first love was the first one to break your heart? What would you do if she replaces you with your best friend/rival? Well, read this story and find out how this boy feels when it happened to him. Read, review and enjoy !


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**_Dedication:_ Arysd - Thanks for reviewing my stories and for telling me that my other story 'Love is' was a poem.  
**

**Man, all the stories (Well, a story AND a poem.) I've written so far are all Pokemon. But, I'll write different stories someday. But, for now, I'll stick to Pokemon. Please, read and enjoy. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Flames not so much. Hope you like it, Mira.**

**_Painful Love_**

_I'm walking on broken glass... It hurts. But, not as much when you broke my heart._

It's been three months since you left me. I felt so alone when you were gone. My heart ached with every minute that passed by. I know my heart broke into a thousand pieces that day. That day you left me. I still find it hard to believe that you chose _him_ over me. When you were with me, all you could talk about was _him_. Didn't I give you all that you asked for? Wasn't I the one who listened to your problems and worries? Is it not enough? Didn't I make you happy?

_You made my heart bleed in pain. You made me bleed in pain._

When you were with _him,_ all _he_ talks about are other things besides you. _He_ didn't give you the things that you asked for. _He_ wasn't there for you when you needed _him_. _He_ sometimes made you mad or miserable. But, I guess, that's what you like about _him_. _He_ might not see your feelings for _him_. Everyone else did. I guess, _he_ really was that oblivious to girls or emotions. _He_ might know a lot of stuff about other things; Nevertheless, he doesn't know a thing about love.

_Still, my heart longs for you. It cries for you._

Whenever you fall asleep during the movies we watched, it was _his_ name that you call, not mine. It was always _him_. Always about Ash Ketchum, my best friend and rival. Everytime you say his name, I noticed how your eyes sparkled with happiness... With love. When it's my name you call, your eyes contain nothing... It was empty. In my dreams, it's still you who I seek. I find myself calling your name in my sleep. In my dream. In my daily life. My heart is calling for you. It's crying so loudly. I think everybody around me can hear it. How about you? Can you hear it's cry?

_It needs you. I... need you._

When we were together, I always looked forward to our meetings. I always looked forward to your face. Your eyes. Your smile. Your presence... It was all enough to brighten even my darkest days. But now... No one is here to do that. Heck, no one is there for me. Although, it might not show, my world is breaking apart. My heart is breaking apart. I am breaking apart. And, it's all because of you. I need you to come back to me. I need you to fix my broken world. My broken heart. My broken self.

_Although, I know you will break my heart again. I couldn't care less..._

Even though I want to bring you back, I know what your answer will be. It's clear that you're happier with him than you were with me. He might not be the smartest guy out there, but **he** knew how to make you happy. He might not be the most handsome boy, but **his face** always makes you smile. And, it's true that he is considered a loser by others, specifically me, **he** was the one who won your heart. I find it hard to move on, because, you were the first person I truly loved. But, it is also you who were the first person to break my heart.

_Cause, I was foolish enough to believe that you truly loved someone like me._

I know you will never come back to me, because, you only used me to make him jealous. I saw this when you left me. Even if he died, Ash Ketchum will always be the one you love. How could I have been so blind? If it was a snake, it would have bitten me right in the face. And, it would've killed me. But, I still believed that you really loved me. Though, it was clear from the beginning, I was blinded. Blinded by my love for you. And, man... Was I foolish enough to believe that you truly loved someone like me...

_**End**_

**It wasn't actually mentioned, but, yeah, it's Gary's POV. And, he's talking about Misty. So, it's anti(?) Egoshipping and pro Pokeshipping. Well, Mira likes Egoshipping and Pokeshipping. She also likes Contestshipping, but, I couldn't do it. _-shudders-_ Ugh.. the horrors. Anyways, here you go~! Please, review and tell me what you think. Also, vote on my poll and read the preview _'Untitled'_. Thanks =3**

**_Added Info._**

_Again, keep out of reach of children. Unless, you want those children to be as crazy as B. Trust me, you don't.  
_


End file.
